


Wake Me

by myunqsoo



Series: Milkbread, Mapo Tofu, && Pork Curry [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Domestic Fluff, F/M, kid!Tobio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 21:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6675331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myunqsoo/pseuds/myunqsoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tobio decides he loves his dad whenever he goes home from his games.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iridenscence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iridenscence/gifts).



> i dont know how to title my fic, summarize my fic, or write fics hence this little note of apology to you, dear reader.

Sounds of heavy footsteps echo throughout the once silent house accompanied by frantic shouts of Papa! Papa! Papa! 

Koushi pants as she chases the little devilangel at the hallway. “Oikawa Tobio! I told you to stop!” Her distressed cries for her child to stop were unheard as the little boy head straight to her and Tooru’s room. “Don’t go there! Your father is still sleeping!” she says in a half whisper, half shout. But Tobio paid no heed to his mother as he was busy reaching out for the door knob that seems a bit high for him.

“Papa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” 

Tobio helplessly climbs the bed, not giving up until he’s beside his still sleeping father. He inserts his index finger to his father’s nostril in hopes of waking him up.

Tooru just got back from an overseas volleyball playoff and he’s really tired and sleepy from that 4-hour plane ride. He’d been away for just three days but it seems like Tobio has not seen his father for almost a decade by the way he clings to him.

Before Tooru left for his game, Tobio unexpectedly threw a fit at the airport and would not allow his father to go. It must be caused by Tooru’s jokes the night before that he would not come back anymore since ‘Tobio-chan doesn’t love papa anyway so I’ll be leaving.’ Tobio profusely apologized to his dad after that, telling him that he will stop secretly eating his papa’s milk breads when he’s upset just so Tooru would not leave. The child even promised his dad that he will let Tooru kiss Koushi every night. He was that sad.

Koushi reassured him though that “Papa will be back, Tobio-chan. He was just teasing you.”

To finally put his son at ease, Tooru told him that he will buy toys when he comes back and he will teach him how to play volleyball; something which miraculously stopped Tobio from wailing at the airport.

Tooru leaves his wife and son after he gave them kisses and a promise to Skype them as soon as he lands.

And that’s why Tobio is excited to see his papa three days later. It’s not for the gift, really. Or so what Koushi believes it to be.

“Where’s my toy, Papa????” Tobio asked pounding down his mighty little fingers on Tooru’s ribs. 

Tooru groaned, opening his tired eyes and mumbled “Can you let Papa sleep first?”

“Toys! Toys! Toys!!!!” There’s no way Tooru can get out of that. He sighed and patted his child’s head. “Let me ask your Mama if you behaved well while I was gone.”

Tobio whines louder as he seeks for his mama’s help. “Mama!!!!”

Koushi sighed as she approaches the two on the bed. “Not really,” she teased, earning a disgruntled groan from Tobio.

“See? You didn’t behave well so I will give your toys later. Now, let Papa sleep.”

Tobio dived for his dad before he could cover his self with the sheets again. He stretched Tooru’s cheeks, and pinched it. “I went to voweybol practice today, Papa.” He said flatly. His face was serious and scary like he always used to be. Tooru wonders how this little child could look like an angel sometimes. Oh, of course. His mom’s an angel. His raven eyes bore deep into Tooru’s, sending a slight shiver down his spine. He knew he shouldn’t feel intimidated by a kid, let alone his own child but he was. 

Tooru sighed, feeling the complete defeat. “It’s in the cabinet.”

Tobio hurriedly jumps down from the bed, rejoicing for his complete victory against his unfortunate tired, sleepless father. He then pulled a long, rectangular box that’s almost as big as him.

The little boy gasped in awe, not believingwhat his eyes were seeing. It was a lightsaber! He had always wanted to have one ever since Tooru made them watch Star Wars with him. Tobio thought having one looked so cool because ‘I will fight the evil and save the univews!’ is what he declared. 

There was another box in the cabinet and Tobio squealed in glee when he opened the other box. It’s BB-freaking-8. Tooru and Koushi watch their son marvel at his new toys, kind of feeling proud at making this little boy happy.

“You’re spoiling him too much, Tooru,” Koushi whispered. She frowned when Tooru just smiled at her, pulling her into his embrace.

“It’s ok, Kou-chan. He’s our only son. Of course I want to spoil him.”

Koushi rolled her eyes, pinching Tooru’s thighs. “If he doesn’t focus on his studies I’m going to confiscate everything.”

“Roger that boss.”

She pinched his thighs again. 

“Tobio? What do you say to Papa? I think you forgot something.” Koushi said, watching the little boy look up from his new toys to catch his mother’s stern gaze. 

He lets go of his toys and ran straight towards Tooru. Tobio kissed his dad on the cheek then hugged him so tight. “Thank you Papa! I love you Papa!”

Seeing his child’s bright smile was enough for Tooru to make his heart flutter. 

Koushi broke their little moment, reminding Tobio to give his dad his needed rest. “We’ll have movie night so leave Papa alone for now, ok?” 

Tobio was more than happy to oblige now that he got what he wanted. “Aye aye Mama!! Goodnight Papa!” Tobio said one last time before grabbing his toys and went out of the room in a split second. Koushi let out a relieved sigh as she apologizes to her husband for disturbing his sleep. 

Tooru tightened his embrace around Koushi’s again, smelling her scent which he had missed the past days. He even lightly bit his wife’s neck to tease her. She doesn’t struggle and let Tooru do as he pleases. “You have to rest.” Koushi said.

“Sleep with me?” 

Once upon a time if Koushi hadn’t known and married Oikawa Tooru, the man would have already received a kick on his shin for saying such suggestive words. Koushi settled for a light jab on Tooru’s chest instead. “Maybe next time.”

**Author's Note:**

> i should really start writing a fic about oikawa and suga before they got married and had smol tobes.


End file.
